The osmolality of the fluid within lateral intercellular spaces separating gallbladder epithelial cells is being determined from measurements of the reflective index. Living Necturus gallbladder epithelium is placed in a special chamber and observed with a microscope interferometer. The refractive index of the cells and the spaces between them are being compared to a surrounding cell-free area.